Team Bounty: The journey begins
by OneeyedHunter96
Summary: Join Karagand (Darkside zones Sonic) when he discover a secret about something his family have kept away from him and he is not alone, his true love s family kept something from her too and the only ones they can turn for help is the famous Team Bounty with the members of a huntress, a wolfhedgehog, a giant and a goblin. A normal life if you lived in Darkside zone.
1. Chapter 1

**Greeting readers my name is OneeyedHunter96, I am from Sweden and this is my first story I have make, I got inspired by a book I read and did a world almost based on it only with my own special touch, so send me reviews when you have read it, if you have questions send them to me so I can answer them and I hope you are going to like it, now to my OC Main characters in this story**

* * *

Prologue: Characters information

**Name: One-eyed Hunter Alpha Moon**

**Age: 29**

**Species: Wolfhedgehog (not to be confused with Werehog)/ Darkside mobian**

**Eye Color: Dark green**

**Fur Color: Dark blue**

**Skin Color: Peach**

**Clothes: Black eye patch on the right eye, black top hat, black coat, black pants, white gloves and white shoes**

**Weapons: An ice gun (shotgun that shoot ice shards instead for regular gun bullets) and a water sword (magic sword that can control the powers in water, snow and ice)**

**Relatives: Captain "Metal leg" Ramses Vlad Moon (brother), Margret Gaia Moon (sister), Alpha Fang Moon (father, dead), Eleanor Silvia Moon (mother, dead) and lots of famous ancestors( some name are going to be said in this story, you can help with names if you want)**

**Home: Darkside zone, Deadbone Street 17 (His office and apartment)**

**Job: Private detective (later bounty hunter)**

**Also known as: Mr. Moon, dark blue tracker, mutt, one eye, The Knight of Water (only used by the twelve who control water's spirit) and Huntie (used by Saphira)**

**Favorite food: Meat of any kind but especially lamb **

**Powers and Abilities: Transform into wolfhedgehog form, elastic arms, shooting out quills from the back, using water magic, super speed, spins into a little dark blue tornado, spin dash, open portals by howling, breath under water, super sense of smell, super sense of sound and speak with regular wolfs (and dogs)**

**Items he is caring on inside his coat: Special potion in a bottle (that transform him back to hedgehog form), spare eye patch, a dagger made from a dragon tooth, a spyglass, a flute, wallet, a pocket watch and a photo with him, his brother and sister when they were kids**

**Allies: None (in the beginning, later in the story) Saphira (boss, love interest and maybe future girlfriend and wife), Falcon (friend), Skate (friend), Karagand (friend and apprentice) and Ahlisa (friend)**

**Enemies: Caesar Crash Death (nemesis), Romeo Salvatore Love (rival), Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (common enemy with the rest of Darkside zone) and overlander androids (common enemies with the rest of Darkside zone)**

**Short information: One-eyed Hunter had a good childhood together with his siblings but after he celebrated his 16****th**** birthday he got a letter that tells him that his parents died in fight against overlander androids in Lightside zone and after that One-eyed Hunter and his siblings decide it was time to go separated ways in life but promised each other to meet again later in life to catch up after so long time away from each other. One-eyed Hunter started work as an apprentice to a private detective and had learn everything that could be taught to be a private detective and took over the business as private detective when his master died then One-eyed Hunter was 17 year old. How One-eyed Hunter lost his eye is something that happened 4 years ago when he solved a crime about someone in a town selling stolen dragon eggs and was about to return the eggs back to their parents but the dragon parents come to the town instead and destroyed everything they could see till they found the eggs, One-eyed Hunter did then something really stupid that no one would do for all money in Darkside zone, he carried the eggs away from the town with the parents behind him and come to a forest there the dragon parents lived, he lied the eggs in the nest and try to sneak away without be seen by the parents but the parents saw him and the male attacked One-eyed Hunter in the face hitting the right eye that made it so damaged that One-eyed Hunter could no longer see with it and left him with three claw mark close to the face and the male dragon could have killed One-eyed Hunter if not the female dragon called him to see that the eggs was unharmed and that One-eyed Hunter did not try to steal the eggs and as a gift for forgiveness the male dragon gave One-eyed Hunter a broken tooth as a replacement for the eye, One-eyed took the tooth, left the forest, walked back to the town and was greeted as hero and received a eye patch as a thanks for the help, after that incident he was a changed wolf hedgehog. One- eyed Hunter is known to know every languages in Darkside zone and to simple know about someone just by looking in that person eyes. One-eyed Hunter had dated Saphira before she become famous and was going to ask her move with him but saw her be kissed by Romeo and though Saphira just played with his feelings and never wanted to see her again but still holds strong feelings for her just don´t want to admit it. He is good at playing both on flute and piano also is a good dancer, he is best on dancing tango. He doesn't take well if someone insults or hurt Saphira and sometimes kill that person, but mostly just hurt that person. Know to have many scars on his body from fighting, oldest is his scars on his right eye.**

**Name: Saphira Jewel Killer**

**Age: 27**

**Species: Hedgehog/ Darkside mobian**

**Eye color: Sapphire blue**

**Fur color: Blood red**

**Skin color: Peach**

**Clothes: Red dress, purple veil, purple boots and purple gloves **

**Weapons: Two lava pistols (pistols that shoot lava bullets instead for regular gun bullets) and two fire swords (magic sword that can control the power in fire, lava and magma)**

**Relatives: Eduardo Cedric Killer (father), Balthazar Albert Killer (brother), Eustace Eddie Killer (brother), Sonja Ruby Killer (Mother, dead) and a lot of famous ancestors (most know ancestor Tom Killer, based on Jack Ripper, help here with names too)**

**Home: Darkside zone, Wishing Street 9 (Team Bounty's office and house)**

**Job: Bounty hunter**

**Also know as: Bloody woman (used by one-eyed Hunter), blood red huntress, leader Saphira, Mrs. Killer and the Knight of Fire (only used by the twelve who controls fire's spirit)**

**Favorite food: Vegetarian food**

**Powers and Abilities: Hypnotize men by singing clear as a mermaid, using fire magic, super speed, spins into a little blood red tornado, spin dash, walking on lava, breath fire smoke when houses or buildings are on fire and healing song**

**Items she is caring on inside her dress: Special made perfume in a perfume bottle (makes people feeling tired when near her when she spray some perfume on herself), comb, wallet and invisibly spray**

**Allies: Falcon (friend), Skate (friend), One-eyed Hunter (love interest and maybe future boyfriend and husband), Karagand (friend) and Ahlisa (friend and apprentice)**

**Enemies: Cleopatra Star Cloud (rival), Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (common enemy with the rest of Darkside zone) and overlander androids (common enemies with the rest of Darkside zone)**

**Short information: Born from the line that grounded Darkside zone, Saphira had a boring childhood with high luxury and sometimes as a child she would sneak out to see the world and come back before anyone notice she was gone. After leaving home on her 14****th**** birthday she began her career as a little helper for the police to give information to them and get money as a reward, when she had become 20 she had become famous in whole Darkside zone as the best female bounty hunter. Same day she become famous she meet Falcon and Skate catching a thief and see that both have potential to be bounty hunters and ask them to join her as they gladly did and together they formed Team Bounty, the bounty hunters team. She will fight against her brothers about to be the next mayor when her father dies, but all she wants is to get married, have kids and live a happy life as a bounty hunter. She is known to have dating one-eyed Hunter before she become famous but he broke up with her for the misunderstanding when Romeo kissed her and she slapped him in the face after that she tried to talk with one-eyed Hunter about that but he did not wanted to listen and even after that she still have feelings for one-eyed Hunter and tries to win him back but have not succeeded yet. Saphira is also known to be one of the few Darkside mobians with very long hair, it reaches down to her back. She is known to be an excellent singer and also a good dancer, she is best on dancing tango, just like one-eyed Hunter and prefer dancing with him than with any men. Saphira is probably the only woman in the whole Darkside zone who thinks one-eyed Hunter is handsome even with his scars around his body.**

**Name: Falcon**

**Age: 30**

**Species: Giant/ Hedgehog/Darkside mobian**

**Eye color: Brown**

**Fur color: Dark brown**

**Skin color: Peach**

**Clothes: Dark green coat, green pants, white gloves and white shoes**

**Weapon: Rock machine gun (a machine gun that shoot rock missiles instead regular gun bullets) and earth hammer (magic hammer that can control the power in earth, rock and sand)**

**Relatives: Giant clan (the whole family)**

**Home: Darkside zone, Wishing Street 9 (Team Bounty´s office and house)**

**Job: Bounty hunter**

**Also known as: Big guy, dark brown brawn, Hammer (used by his family) and the Knight of Earth (only used by the twelve who controls earth's spirit)**

**Favorite food: Fried demon chicken**

**Power and Abilities: Super strength, using earth magic, super speed, spins into a little dark brown tornado, spin dash, not sink down in quicksand and open secret passages in mountains**

**Items he is caring on inside his coat: Wallet and a book "How you can stay calm"**

**Allies: Saphira (leader and friend), Skate (best friend), One-eyed Hunter (friend), Karagand (friend) and Ahlisa (friend)**

**Enemies: Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (common enemy with the rest of Darkside zone) and overlander androids (common enemies with the rest of Darkside zone)**

**Short information: Not so much is known about Falcon expect he is a giant, he is the strongest and largest member of them all and he started Team Bounty with Saphira and Skate. It against his people's laws to be friend with creature that is smaller than them but somehow Falcon become best friend Skate and he does care about that law but the other laws does he listen to.**

**Name: Skate **

**Age: 25**

**Species: Goblin/ Hedgehog/ Darkside mobian**

**Eye color: Yellow**

**Fur color: Dark green**

**Skin color: Peach**

**Clothes: Brown coat, light brown pants, white gloves and white shoes**

**Weapons: Cross bow and dagger**

**Relatives: Goblin tribe (the whole family)**

**Home: Darkside zone, Wishing Street 9 (Team Bounty´s office and house)**

**Job: Bounty Hunter**

**Also know as: The crawler, the door opener, dark green sneaker and dagger (used by his family)**

**Favorite food: Lizard eyes soup**

**Powers and Abilities: Crawl inside anything that is too small for others, unlock door locks, super speed, spins into a little dark green tornado and spin dash**

**Items he is caring inside his coat: Wallet and a book "How to speak normal"**

**Allies: Saphira (leader and friend), Falcon (best friend), One-eyed Hunter (friend), Karagand (friend) and Ahlisa (friend)**

**Enemies: Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (common enemy with the rest of Darkside zone) and overlander androids (common enemies with the rest of Darkside zone)**

**Short information: Just as Falcon, not so much is known by Skate expect he is a goblin, he speaks in third person, he is the shortest member of all and he stared Team Bounty with Saphira and Falcon. It against his people's laws to be friends with creature that is taller than them but somehow he become best friend with Falcon and he does care about that law but the other laws does he listen to.**

**Name: Karagand Lucas Speed**

**Age: 15**

**Species: Hedgehog/ Darkside mobian**

**Eye color: Green**

**Fur color: Blue**

**Skin color: Peach**

**Clothes: Brown coat, black pants, white gloves and red shoes**

**Weapons: Pistol and dagger (later ice pistol that works like one-eyed Hunters Ice gun and water dagger that works like one-eyed Hunters water sword just a little weaker)**

**Relatives: Aladar Drake Speed (father), Melinda Katie Speed (mother) and Theodor John Speed (uncle)**

**Home: Darkside zone, Firelight Street 24 (family house)**

**Job: None (later in the story apprentice to one-eyed Hunter)**

**Also known as: Blue thief, blue pickpocket and kid (used by one-eyed Hunter)**

**Favorite food: Beef and potatoes**

**Powers and Abilities: Super speed, spins into a little blue tornado, spin dash and using apprentice water magic**

**Items he his caring on inside his coat: Wallet, photo with his family on and healing potion**

**Allies: Ahlisa (love interest and future girlfriend), one-eyed Hunter (mentor and master), Saphira (leader), Falcon (friend) and Skate (friend)**

**Enemies: Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (common enemy with the rest of Darkside zone) and overlander androids (common enemies with the rest of Darkside zone)**

**Short information: Karagand is Darkside zones Sonic counterpart, he is just like prime Sonic the only differences is Karagand lived his whole life with his parents and uncle (they never disappeared and they never become roboticize because it does not exist any roboticizer in Darkside or Lightside zone), never joined any freedom fighters (because there is no freedom fighters in Darkside zone), is not afraid for water and can swim. His big love interest is Ahlisa, Darkside zones Amy.**

**Name: Ahlisa Mei Thorn**

**Age: 12**

**Species: Hedgehog/ Darkside mobian**

**Eye color: Green**

**Fur color: Pink**

**Skin color: Peach**

**Clothes: Light red dress, red sleeve, red gloves and red boots**

**Weapons: None (later lava pistol that work like Saphiras two lava pistols and fire dagger that works like Saphiras two fire sword just a little weaker)**

**Relatives: George Ronald Thorn (father) and Elisabeth Helen Thorn (mother)**

**Home: Darkside zone, Black Rose Street 3 (family house)**

**Job: None (later in the story apprentice to Saphira)**

**Also known as: Pink kicker, pink fighter and lass (used by bad guys)**

**Favorite food: Spaghetti and meatballs**

**Powers and Abilities: Super speed, spins into a little pink tornado, spin dash and using apprentice fire magic**

**Items she is caring on inside her dress: Wallet, photo with her family on and power potion**

**Allies: Karagand (love interest and future boyfriend), One-eyed Hunter (friend), Saphira (mentor and mistress), Falcon (friend) and Skate (friend)**

**Enemies: Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (common enemy with the rest of Darkside zone) and overland androids (common enemies with the rest of Darkside zone)**

**Short information: Ahlisa is Darkside zones Amy counterpart she is just like prime Amy the only differences is Ahlisa lived her life with her parents (they never left and never become roboticize because it does not exist any roboticizer in Darkside or Lightside zone), not used the magical Ring of Acorns (because it does not exist in this world or the family Acorn), she was born three years before prime Amy. Her big love interest is Karagand, Darkside zones Sonic.**

* * *

**Hope you liked the information about my characters, the story is in the next story. I know some of you notice the changes in it and I think it will be better this way hoped you all are going to like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings reader, OneeyedHunter96 here with the story, hope you all read the information about my characters in the last chapter, sorry if my English is bad but I think you understands it. Almost forgot to mention, this world is the same year as prime Sonic's world just in this world everything is like from 18-1900 century, so everyone is dressed in that time of cloths and everyone is caring old weapon like swords and that from medieval and have gun weapons from our time and maybe little more backward in time. Hope that will cover everything and all that other stuff**

**I only own this story and its characters except for Robotnik and other Sonic characters, SEGA owns them**

* * *

Team Bounty: The journey begins

Chapter 1: How everything happened

On one of the well known pubs in Darkside zone sat one-eyed Hunter and played poker with three other men (a brown squirrel, a purple echidna and a red chameleon) all looking each other, hopping they had the winning hand. When he was sure the echidna showed he´s card

"I think I win the game boys. I have three in nines" He said and was ready to take the pile of money that lay in middle of the table but the chameleon said

"Wrong. I win! I have two pair in tens." Then he showed he´s card trying to take the laid and then the squirrel said

"You both have wrong. I win! I have two pair in ladies." Then he showed he´s card and was about to take the laid of money but one-eyed Hunter said

"You have all three wrong. I win because I have full house." He showed then he had two kings and three aces, which made the tree me groaning angry that they had lost to him and the echidna said while he pointed a gun to one-eyed Hunters face

"I say you cheated. If you touch my money you are a dead hedgehog One-eye." Same thing did the squirrel and chameleon. One-eyed Hunter just sat there calm in his chair and laid his arms down on the sides of the chair and asked the echidna

"Do you have any proof I cheat or are you just a bad loser?" After he said that the squirrel and the chameleon fall backward on the floor unconscious, the echidna turn around to see what happened to them and before he know it he got hit in the face by a clawed hand and fell unconscious on the floor.

One-eyed Hunter stretching back his arms back to their they where, rise from the chair, collected the laid of money to his wallet, walked to the bartender, sat down on a chair close to the desk and said to the bartender

"Give me a glass wine" The bartender looked on one-eyed Hunter and said

"2 dark mobiums please" One-eyed Hunter become wide eyed in the eye and said

"What? Last week it just cost 1 bloody dark mobium." The bartender said while cleaning some glass

"The price have increase, because the police don´t want drunk people walking around the streets like morons" One-eyed Hunter look through his wallet after 2 dark mobians, paid the bartender for his drink, swallow everything fast and walked out from the pub.

After walked the street to an abandon building he saw a sign that it stand: **Do you have what it takes to join Team Bounty, come inside and show us what you got**

_They must be really desperate to have some more in their team_ One-eyed Hunter thought for himself and was about to walk away from the entrance when he heard someone shouting inside the building

"You guys are crazy, I would rather die then go on mission with you" Storming out from the entry come a grey wolf who looked like he had seen Death himself and run away from the building screaming.

One-eyed Hunter walked inside the building to see if some more was inside the building and saw many people standing in a queue to walk up on a stage and show what they got but some either dropped their guns, missing the targets or hit themselves

_This I got to see. It will be too hilarious to watch. I also am wondering what they are seeking for a new member?_ One-eyed Hunter thought while taking a place to sit and watch the "show". After sitting and watching in several minutes one-eyed Hunter got furious and thought

_Are these guys mocking us with weapons? How could that moron miss the target? It's right in front of him! I swear the next guy who misses the target I´m going to shot it myself._ Just as he fought the next guy did miss the target so he pulled up his Ice gun and shot the target with one of his ice shards right in the middle. Everyone in the building including Team Bounty who had sat in front the stages and watched everyone perform looked at him, in the middle of Team Bounty was a female blood red hedgehog to her right was a big male dark brown hedgehog and to her left was a short male dark green hedgehog, she said

"The seeking is over. All of you can leave expect for you one-eyed Hunter." The ones who had not the chance to perform walked out the building groaning angry at him and the one who had miss the target said to one-eyed Hunter

"Think you are something mutt! Just you wait. Next time we meet I'm going to shot you in the chest." He was walking out the building but felt some pain on his back and took his hand there and pulled out something that looked like a little knife with his blood on, he turned around and saw one-eyed Hunters back quills pointing out from his coat and one-eyed Hunter turned around and said with a evil smile showing his wolfhedgehogs teeth

"It won't be a next time we meet" After that the guy fell to the floor dead.

One-eyed Hunter turned then to meet Team Bounty and said

"Hello Saphira, Falcon and Skate. How is it going?" Saphira looked in one-eyed Hunters eye and said

"Good! Now better now then you have joined our team." One-eyed Hunter laugh a little bit then he said

"I just come in to see if those losers could do something. But they proofed to be good as a turtle on its back useless!" Falcon laughed to that and said

"Same old one-eyed Hunter, always compare people with things but more deadlier I see" All looked on the body lying there in the entrées in a pool of his own blood, Saphira looked back on one-eyed Hunter and asked

"You sure you didn´t want join our team? Then why did you shot that target when?" One-eyed Hunter said calm

"I just wanted to show how easy it was to hit it. Nothing more or nor less." Saphira said to one-eyed

"Okay! If that is your answer then I respect that. But if you would change your mind, you know where to find us." After that she winked to him, one-eyed Hunter said then

"Bloody woman! I would rather be on a desert island like my ancestor Napoleon Scar Moon than joining your team. " Saphira looked him in the eye and said darkly

"Watch it Huntie or I castrate you when you least expect It." She walked when out from the building with Falcon and Skate, leaving one-eyed Hunter alone there.

One-eyed Hunter then left the building walking to Deadbone Street 17 but when he come there he saw that the whole apartment had burned down there was nothing but ashes over the place, one of the firemen walked to him and said

"Sorry pal. Some moron most has put the place on fire. But the police have got him now and I hope nothing important was is inside there when it was on fire." One-eyed Hunter said calm

"No. The most important stuff does I always caring on. Thanks anyway for trying to save it. But I think I need to move now. Have a nice day sir." After that one-eyed Hunter called for a cab and said to the coachman

"Take me to Wishing Street 9 as fast as you can." the coachman nodded his head and made the horses ran fast as their leg could go and after several minutes they had arrived to Wishing Street 9, one-eyed Hunter paid the coachman and walked to the house door and knocked on it and the one who opened was Saphira who had a flirtiest smile on her face, one-eyed Hunter said

"If you can shut up for 1 minute I join your team, deal?" He holds out his hand for her to seal the deal, Saphira shake one-eyed Hunters hand and let him inside the house.

* * *

**So that do you think happens next? What are one-eyed Hunter and Team Bounty going do next time? Send me reviews so I updated the story and once again my inspiration comes from the book I read. Anyway bye from OneeyedHunter96.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings readers it me OneeyedHunter96, I just fix one more chapter without reviews and it's going to be about Karagand and Ahlisa the stars in the story. Now to the story, this takes 1 year after the first one and it's a two part story the first one shows Karagand's view of the day and the next chapter is going to show Ahlisa's view of the day**

* * *

Team Bounty: The journey begins

Chapter 2: This is the life kid

As he was walking home from school Karagand stops when he sees Ahlisa walking in front of him, he ran so he was next to her

"Hi Ahlisa." He said. Ahlisa turned her head to face Karagand

"Oh! Hi Karagand. I didn´t notice you. I was looking on these flowers." She said and pointed on the flower that grow close to the school when she said

"They are beautiful." Karagand lost in her face said without any thoughts in his head

"You are beautiful." Ahlisa was stunned that he just had said

"What did you say?" She asked. Karagand snapped out of looking in her face and looked nervous in his face

"I said they are beautiful. These flowers" He said and picks up one that was close to them and gave it to Ahlisa who gladly took the flower and smelled it

"You are right. This one is beautiful and it smells good too." Ahlisa said and put it close to Karagands nose so he could smell it and he did but sneezed after smelling it this made Ahlisa giggle and made Karagand blush embarrassed. After have walked a bit they come to crossover and they walked difference direction, Karagand to the left and Ahlisa to the right and they would not see each other not until tomorrow.

While walking home Karagand felt he had humiliate himself in front of Ahlisa

_You had to sneeze in front of her, well I hope she don´t think I'm weird or something because soon is summer and I really would like to ask her if she will spend it with me_ he thought for himself. He soon saw his house in front of him; he walked up to the door step, opened the door and stepped inside the house.

"Did you have a good day in school sweetie?" He could hear his mother asking him from the kitchen

"Yes mom!" He answers and stepped in to the kitchen to see what was cooking

"What for dinner mom?" He asked

"Your favorite: Beef and potatoes." She answered

"You the best mom!" he said while giving her a hug

"Now go tell your father and uncle dinner is done about five minutes. Okay sweetie?" She said

"Okay mom. I´ll do it." He said and walked out the kitchen

"Oh! I almost forgot. You are going to be alone about three hours after dinner." He heard his mom say

"Why?" he asked

"It's about a money problem on the bank. So I, your father and uncle have to be there today." She said

"Okay. I understand." He said disappointed because he had hope to come home and spend some time with his family today

"But I asked one-eyed Hunter to come and keep you company. You do remember one-eyed Hunter sweetie?" His mom told him

"How can I forget him?" He said and remembers how one-eyed Hunter had stopped two burglars to steal his mom jewels and how messy it looked after he had fight down the burglars and left with them without cleaning the mess he had made.

After eating dinner with his family and see they left, he locked the door and windows in chase someone else then one-eyed Hunter was coming home to him, in the meantime Karagand walked upstairs to his father's workroom to find a book to read and started reading while he waited for one-eyed Hunter to come but fell asleep on the floor for about one hour and later woke up after hearing someone talking downstairs

"You think they have it here somewhere?" He heard someone say

"They most have. The boss said they had one of them here." He heard another on say, he slowly rise up from the floor to close the door quietly but the door slammed highly instead

"Did you hear that? Someone is up there." He heard one of the voices say

"I'm sure is the boy. Let's kill him!" he heard the other voice say and started to footsteps running up the stairs so he quickly locked the door and put the chair in front of it and tried to hold the door closed but could fell that the door was about to open, just as Karagand thought all hope was gone he heard two gunshots and two who screamed in pain then he heard some fall on the floor, Karagand thought someone else was here to get that the other two did not get and he was about to get his father's gun from the drawer when he heard a knock on the floor and a familiar voice say

"Karagand. You can come out now. I have taken care of the burglars now." Karagand put away the chair from the door, unlock it and opened it to see one-eyed Hunter standing there and on the floor was a brown rabbit and a red fox bleeding

"They still breathe for now." One-eyed Hunter told him, when one-eyed Hunter was walking down the stairs with the bodies what still where bleeding

"You expect my clean your mess or something?" Karagand asked him, one-eyed Hunter turned his head to see Karagand and said while showing his wolfhedghogs teeth

"That is the life kid" Walked downstairs soon to follow by Karagand.

After tied the burglars in rope one-eyed Hunter picked up some card from his coat, looked at Karagand and asked him

"Do you know how to play poker kid?"

Karagand nodded his head

"My uncle taught me how to play it" He said

"Well. Let's see how good he taught you." One-eyed Hunter said and gave both some cards to start with. In several minutes they played both have won sometimes but one-eyed Hunter won mostly the times, when he was about to give them new cards the fox and rabbit groan in pain and tried to get loose the rope they were tied in

"Continue if you want. You´ll never get loose. I tied it myself and the only way to get loose is to use a dagger, a knife or my claws." One-eyed Hunter said while giving Karagand and him the cards they were going to play with

"You should be more worried about what happens in that rich guy Mr. Thorn´s house. He has the same thing we were looking for in this house and I heard only his daughter is home. So it would be easy for those guys to get it." The fox said. After hearing this Karagand rise up from his chair and used his super speed to run out the house

"Karagand! Karagand wait!" One-eyed Hunter screamed to Karagand when used his super speed to catch up with the boy. Karagand had only one thing in his mind right now: to see if Ahlisa was okay.

_Ahlisa I'm coming for you_ he thought and just passed the crossovers that lead either home to him or Ahlisa.

* * *

**What was the burglars looking for? What is going to happen to Ahlisa? Will Karagand reach in time? So many questions to get answers. Anyway send reviews if you want me to continue and I take request for some stories if you want me to make some, now bye from OneeyedHunter96.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings readers I, OneeyedHunter96, am going to show you Ahlisa's view of the day and it's going to start there she and Karagand took separate ways to come home. Sorry if my English is a little bad but i think you understand what is written. I just own this story and its characters, Robotnik and other Sonic characters does SEGA own. Let's see was going to happen to her.**

* * *

Team Bounty: The journey begins

Chapter 3: Team Bounty is here

Ahlisa smelled at the flower she got from Karagand while she walked home and heard a couple birds singing above her and saw how happy they were flying together and singing for each other

_If just I and Karagand could do that, then we should not have anything to worry about_ she thought when she saw the birds fly away somewhere far away. It was this that Ahlisa's father wanted her to marry a rich guy and live in luxury just like he and Ahlisa's mother had done when she was old enough to do it but Ahlisa didn't wanted to marry some rich guy, the only one she wanted to marry was Karagand.

_Karagand is much more caring than a rich guy also much funnier than one too_ she thought when saw her house in front of her and it was no little house she lived in, it was bigger than Karagand's house and it was more like a little castle than a house.

Ahlisa went to the door step and was about to walk inside but saw a note on the door and picked it down

_It must be another note from mom and dad that they are not home_ Ahlisa thought and read the note: Dear Ahlisa, your father and I are going to the bank to solve a money problem with the Speed family so you are going to be alone now. Don't worry, dear we will be back about three hours, the food is standing on the table and I hired Team Bounty to come over and watch after you while we are gone. Love from mom.

After read the note Ahlisa went inside, walked to the table with her food on and it was her favorite, spaghetti and meatballs so she ate it fast. When she had finished eating she took her dish to the sink, stared cleaning it and put it to dry. After that she went upstairs to her room (to the left of the stairs, fifth room to the left), took a romantic book from her bookcase, laid in her bed and started reading while she waited for Team Bounty to come over.

After have read some pages Ahlisa fall asleep and stared to dream about her and Karagand together just like the book and they were going to kiss but she woke up by a crashing sound downstairs

"Moron! You broke that vase. Keep your eyes where you are going instead for looking around" She could hear someone say to someone else

"How are suppose to not break anything when it's expansive stuff everywhere you are going?" Asked the second one to the first one

"Quiet now. I think they hide it on the last place anyone would be looking for it." The first one said

"Where?" Asked the second one the first one

"In a key box. Moron! It's a key so they hide it in a key box." The first one said irritated on the second one and started walking upstairs and Ahlisa did not knew what she was going do if they find her but she had do something so she hide under her bed and waited for the strangers to leave. When she saw her door open and inside come a blue chameleon and started to search in Ahlisa's drawers and bookshelves but by the sound of him groaning angry, he did not find that he was searching for. Ahlisa was scared and wondering what the chameleon was going to do when he find her.

"Have you found it yet?" The chameleon asked his companion

"Nope." The chameleon's companion said

"Crap! If we not find it, we are not going to get paid." The Chameleon said and sat on the bed that made Ahlisa gasped so the chameleon heard her and he bend down to see under the bed and saw her

"Hello lass." He said and grabbed her in the arm and pulled her out from under the bed

"Let me go!" Ahlisa said and kicked the chameleon on his knee that he loses his grip on her and puts his hands on his knee. Ahlisa when run out from her room and downstairs but soon to be grabbed by someone else

"And where do you think you are going?" An alligator asked her and hold a very hard grip on her so she would not escape

"She is coming with us." A female voice said and Ahlisa and the alligator turned their heads to the door and saw a blood red hedgehog stand there

"Sa-Saphira. Leader over Te-team Bo-bounty." The alligator stammer

"That's right and if you not want die right now, let go of the girl right now!" Saphira said determent

Ahlisa kicked the alligator on the same place as she did to the chameleon and walked to Saphira, the alligator groan in pain and was going to attack Ahlisa but was hit in the head and fell unconscious on the floor. Behind him stood the largest hedgehog Ahlisa had ever seen

"You alright, little girl?" Falcon asked her

"Yes I'm okay. But there is another upstairs." She said

"When I'm going upstairs and let him meet my hammer." He said and went up, soon it could be heard fighting upstairs but it didn't last long about four minutes and when he come down with the chameleon on his shoulder

"His he still alive?" Saphira asked him

"Yep. He still breaths." He answer her

"Good. We can get a reward for turning them in." Saphira said and looked at Ahlisa who still looked scared, she bent over and put her hands on Ahlisa's shoulder

"It's okay now. You have nothing to fear, Team bounty is here." She said trying to calm Ahlisa who was little calmer now when she heard someone shouting

"Alisha!" She ran out and saw then standing there was Karagand

"Karagand!" she said and ran to Karagand who ran to her and hugged each other when the meet but Ahlisa was crying on Karagand's shoulder

"Oh Karagand! I was so scared. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. They just came, searching for something and I had no one to protect me not until Team Bounty came." Ahlisa said while she was crying. Karagand hold Ahlisa close to him and smooth her hair to calm her down

"They only thing I care about are that you are okay and you are." Karagand said and was about to kiss Ahlisa on the head but was interrupted by someone shouting

"Karagand!" Now standing behind Karagand stood one-eyed Hunter and he didn't looked happy

"Yes one-eyed Hunter?" Karagand asked him

"Have you lost your mind boy? It could have been more waiting for you. And your risk life to get here just to see her." He said pointing a finger at Ahlisa

"Yes! And I would do it anytime just to see if she is okay." Karagand said to one-eyed Hunter

"Oh Karagand." Ahlisa said and kissed him on the cheek that made him blush. One-eyed hunter saw Saphira and Falcon standing at the door with an unconscious alligator and chameleon

"Any information about them?" He asked them

"Not that I could get from them." Saphira answer him

"Well, I have two guys at the Speed's house tied up, maybe they know something." He said

"An excellent idée One-eyed Hunter. You get information while we take these guys to the police and take the kids somewhere safe." Saphira said

"You're the boss." One-eyed Hunter simple said and used his super speed to run to the Speed's house and left Karagand with Ahlisa and Team Bounty

"I didn't know he was member of your team." Karagand said and looked at Saphira

"Not surprised. He joined us one year ago." Saphira said and whistle loud to the road and soon came a cab dragged by two horses with a small hedgehog sitting on the coachman's place and he jumped down from the place and opened the door to the cab

"Ladies first." He said and looked at Saphira and Ahlisa who hide behind Karagand, scared by the hedgehog

"Don't worry. Skate is nicer than he looks." Saphira said and took Ahlisa's hand and put her on one of seats and sat herself on one then it was Karagand turn to sit down and sat next to Ahlisa. Then the door closed and Falcon put the alligator and the chameleon on the cab's roof, jumped up, sat at the coachman's place and made the horses run.

"You two are a cute little couple. Did you know that?" Saphira said to Karagand and Ahlisa

"What?" They both said

"I'm just teasing you." Saphira said with a smile on her face and just thought about something

"You happened not to hear what they was looking for, do you?" Saphira asked Ahlisa

"Just that they were looking for a key. Nothing more." She answer

"I hope one-eyed Hunter has better luck with information than we do." Saphira said

"I sure did." Came a voice on the right side of the cab. Running was one-eyed Hunter with the fox and rabbit hanging on his stretching arms and they were soon throw up on the cab's roof just to be hit in the head by Skate. One-eyed Hunter jumped then up on the roof then opened one of the cab's door, jumped in, took the seat next to Saphira and closed the door

"What did you find?" Saphira asked him

"They were looking for the keys to open 'the Chamber of the Twelve'." He answered her and showed her two keys he had inside his coat

"Where did you get them?" Ahlisa asked him

"On the same places those guy were searching on." He answered and stretched out his arm to point on the guys on the roof

"You broke in our houses?" Karagand asked him

"No. I was tracking these keys and found bout in a secret safe in the houses by using my super sense of smell. I then used my super sense of hearing to open them." He answer Karagand

"And you were going to keep them?" Karagand asked him

"Nope. I think they are safer around you two." He said and put they keys around Karagand's and Ahlisa's neck. When he put his top hat down to his face

"Wake me when we either are going to eat or when we are back at the office." He said, fall asleep and started snoring loudly

"Well. Who's hungry?" Saphira asked and looked at Karagand and Ahlisa who both thought this was a weird day to end.

* * *

**Well, what do you know? We have come to chapter three and now it starts to get interesting. What is the Chamber of the Twelve? Who's the twelve? And that has it to do with Karagand and Ahlisa? Question ready get answer in the next chapter until next time see ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings readers, it is I OneeyedHunter96 with a new chapter. I should have mentioned this earlier that all mobians i Darkside zone is dressed in clothes from 1800-1900 centuries and all are caring weapons from medieval weapons to our time weapons. Sorry if my English is a little bad but I think you understand mostly what is written. I just own this story and its characters, Robotnik and other Sonic characters does SEGA own.I have nothing more to say then let's the story begin**

* * *

Team Bounty: The journey begins

Chapter 4: Seven dishes and one fight

On the famous seven dish restaurant 'Last Dish' sitting by a table sat Karagand and Ahlisa together with Team Bounty. They followed inside just to stop Saphira's nagging on them to eat with them because the food on Last Dish was known to taste like heaven. While they all was looking through their menus for something to order the waiter walked to their table with a pen and a block to write down their orders

"What will it be?" He asked them polite and looked at one-eyed Hunter, Saphira and Falcon

"I think I begin with the weasel risotto." One-eyed Hunter said to the waiter who wrote it down on his block

"I will have the wild chicken salad." Saphira said to him and her order was written down

"I take the piranha soup." Falcon said and the waiter wrote it down. When he looked at Skate, Karagand and Ahlisa, ready with his pen to write down their orders

"And what will it be here?" He asked them

"Smelly cheese omelet." Skate said

"You are sure about that choose, sir?" The waiter asked him little disgusted by the choose

"Hey! Let him order that he wants. So we can get our bloody food sometime." One-eyed Hunter said to the waiter who wrote down the order to avoid problems with his guests

"And you, young ones what will it be?" The waiter asked Karagand and Ahlisa

"Same as him." Karagand said and pointed at one-eyed Hunter who looked at him confused and the waiter wrote down his order

"And I will have the same as she has." Ahlisa said and pointed at Saphira who just looked surprised at her and the waiter wrote down her order

"Anything to drink?" He asked them

"Four glasses wine and two glasses water." Saphira said and the waiter wrote it down and left them.

While they were waiting for the food to come, Saphira picked up from her dress a bunch of paper money, split it in four and gave one each to one-eyed Hunter, Falcon, Skate and herself. Ahlisa and Karagand looked confused at each other and at Team Bounty

"What are those?" Ahlisa asked Saphira

"Reward for the burglars we turned in at the police station. Apparently they were wanted by the law and we just happened to have them with us so we got a reward on 400 dark mobiums for them." Saphira said and counted her share of the money

"You split it in four every time you have got paid?" Karagand asked them

"Sometimes. Otherwise we keep it together at the bank." One-eyed Hunter said and put his share in his coat and saw that Karagand and Ahlisa become sad when he mentioned the bank

"I'm sorry. I forgot your parents are at the bank right now." One-eyed Hunter said

"It's okay. In fact it much more fun to eat with the famous Team Bounty than staying home and wait for your parents to come home." Ahlisa said honestly

"I agree with you Ahlisa and it's really fun to do it with you." Karagand said and looked at Ahlisa

Ahlisa blushed after hearing that but thought Karagand was cute when he said that

"Thanks Karagand. You are really sweet." She said and kissed him on the cheek that made both him and her to blush

"Hey! Love birds, if you're finished talking here are the food coming." One-eyed Hunter said and was served first of all and when everyone had got there plate with food they stared to eat. After sitting on that table in an hour they had come to the last dish, dessert and Saphira suggested that Karagand and Ahlisa could share their dessert while Falcon and Skate got their own and she and one-eyed Hunter could share one but one-eyed Hunter was not happy with that suggestion

"Bloody woman! What do think this is? A date?" He said with outburst to her

"Behave Huntie! This is a seven dish restaurant not a fighting area!" She said with outburst to him and their heads was inches to meet. They saw that others looked at them from other tables and whispered something to another then the owner to the restaurant came to their table and he looked serious in the face

"Sir. Maim. I have to ask you to leave because of disturbing other guests." He said and looked at one-eyed Hunter and Saphira

"You expect us to go without our dessert?" One-eyed Hunter asked him

"That's right sir." He said to one-eyed Hunter

"How about this? I pay double for the meals we have eating just to forget what just happened here." One-eyed Hunter said, showed the owner 100 dark mobiums and gave it to him who put the money inside his suit looked around to be sure nobody saw it and no one did

"Have a nice evening." He said and left them.

After that their desserts had arrived to their table and that they got was a vanilla ice cream with strawberries for two for Karagand and Ahlisa, an apple pie with vanilla sauce for Falcon, a cheesecake for Skate and chocolate fudge with ice cream for two for one-eyed Hunter and Saphira. All of them ate the desserts with huge appetite and every spoon the put in their mouth was like eating a piece of heaven. Karagand and Ahlisa ate their ice cream fast and only one strawberry was left so Karagand gave it to Ahlisa who blushed by his actions and took the strawberry on her spoon and ate it. Falcon and Skate was already done with their desserts the only ones they were waiting for was one-eyed Hunter and Saphira who both just took a spoon each of the chocolate fudge and did not looked at each other and when they were done with it both rise from their chair, walked out from the restaurant without waiting for the others. Falcon, Skate, Karagand and Ahlisa rise quickly from their chairs and runned after one-eyed Hunter and Saphira

"I don't understand. Why did they just walk away without us?" Ahlisa asked while she was running

"Because that dessert was the last one they had when they were a couple." Falcon answer her while he tried to see where their cab was

"What? One-eyed Hunter and Saphira has been a couple?" Karagand asked him

"Yes. But it ended with a misunderstanding and now we have to find them before they do something stupid."Falcon answer him

"Like what?" Ahlisa asked

"Like talk about it. It have never end well when they talk about and it mostly end with they shoot each other." Falcon answers her and felt someone was behind them and saw a wolf with a gun

"Get down!" He shout and push Karagand and Ahlisa to the ground before a gunshot can be heard and when they are about to rise they hear a weapon be reloading

"Don't move." The wolf said and points his gun at them

"Turn around and stand up." He said and keeps his gun pointed at them. When Falcon turns around he recognize the wolf, it was the same wolf who had tried to impress them to join their team but didn't have the courage to do the dangers thing they do

"You." Falcon said to the wolf

"So you recognize me after a year?" The wolf asked him

"How can I forget? You were they only one that screamed and run away." Falcon answer him

"That was before. Now is now and I'm here to kill you right here." The wolf said trying to sound terrifying and was about to pull the trigger but his gun was shot off his hands and standing five meters away from his left stood Saphira with her lava pistols pointed at him. The wolf growled at her and prepared to attack her

"You're going to regret you did that your bitch!" He said, walked on all four and prepared to strike Saphira but was knock off by someone, that someone was one-eyed Hunter in his wolfhedgehog form and he almost looked the same only a bit taller, claws on his hands, big fangs pointing out from his mouth and bigger back quills

"No one insult Saphira except for me." One-eyed Hunter said and used his stretching arms to hit the wolf sometimes who tried to avoid the hits but failed and every hit he took he could feel blood coming out from his nose and mouth but he was not going to quit. So he runned on all four, avoiding some hits and jumped on one-eyed Hunter and started to claw and bit him, one-eyed Hunter did the same one the Wolf and it looked like no one was going to win but then one-eyed Hunter punched the wolf in the stomach so he could not do anything and turned the wolf around, put his hands on the wolfs neck and twist it so the wolf died and fell to the ground soon to be collared by the wolf's blood.

After that one-eyed Hunter picked up a bottle from his coat, took a sip from it and turned back to hedgehog form but was still bleeding little here and there. Karagand and Ahlisa looked at him and Saphira and wanted to know what happened but before any of them could say anything held one-eyed Hunter a finger up

"Don't ask me or Saphira what happened to us before." He said like he know what they was going to ask

"How did you know what we were going ask?" Ahlisa asked him a little tired

"I can read people by just looking them in the eyes." He said and walked to wolf's body searching in his pocket for something important he may have and find a note and started to read it

"Bloody hell!" He cursed

"What?" Saphira asked him

"He was sent by the same guy who hired the burglars to steal the keys." One-eyed Hunter answer her

"By who?" Karagand asked him

"By what incompetent lying lady charmer Romeo Salvatore Love!" One-eyed Hunter said with anger and growled to say one of the names he hated to say

"Then I guess we have to pay him a visit that will be ours and his last visit." Saphira said with anger and really wanted to make Romeo pay for that she and one-eyed Hunter once had before

"So what's the plan?" Falcon asked Saphira

"I don't know yet but we will have a plan soon but for now let's get these young ones home it staring to get late." Saphira said and saw that Ahlisa had fall asleep on Karagand's shoulder and looked peaceful like that. Falcon, Skate and one-eyed Hunter nodded to that suggestion and walked to get their cab leaving Saphira, Karagand and a sleeping Ahlisa alone. Karagand looked at Saphira who still looked angry after hearing Romeo's name, Saphira saw he was looking at her

"It was Romeo's fault I and one-eyed Hunter never become together and that is he going to pay for." She said and saw the cab coming to them. One-eyed Hunter opened the door, helped Karagand lift Ahlisa inside the cab, put her next to Karagand, waited for Saphira to sit next to him and closed the door to the cab and the horses started running home to Karagand and Ahlisa's houses.

* * *

**So what will happen next time? That will we know when I update the next chapter. My idea with One-eyed Hunter's wolfhedgehog form is like Sonic's werehog form just not with big muscles but otherwise is like Sonic's werehog form. See you then, bye from OneeyedHunter96.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings readers, I'm back with a new chapter and I really hope you're going to like it, I'm sorry if my English is little bad but I think mostly of you understand it. I don't own Robotnik or other Sonic characters SEGA does, I just own this story and its characters. With nothing more to say let's the story begins.**

* * *

Team Bounty: The journey begins

Chapter 5: Secrets be reveled part 1

Karagand had not told his parents about him being with Team Bounty, about the burglars or about the key when he came home before them just that one-eyed Hunter had come over, played cards with him and left. That did his parents believed on but he felt he should tell them everything and he would tomorrow, just now he was tired and walked upstairs to his room

"Good night mom. Good night dad and good night uncle." He said while walking upstairs

"Good night dear. Sleep well." His mom said in the living room reading a book, his dad and uncle was in the kitchen and ate some leftovers of the dinner. When he had arrived to his room's door he opened it, walks inside, closes the door, walks to the bed, takes of his clothes just to his underwear, lies in the bed, pulls up the sheets and falls asleep.

Meanwhile home at the Thorn house Ahlisa had not told her parents what have happened to her today, just that Team Bounty came over and left before they came home and they believed her. Ahlisa felt she had to tell them or at least her mother, because her father would just listen to her if she told him about love or marriage and suggest she would try going out with a rich guy. She was going to tell her mother tomorrow, right now she was tired after everything that have happened today and went upstairs to her room, took off her clothes, put on a red nightgown, lies in the bed, pulls up the sheets and falls asleep.

The next morning Karagand woke up early because he got the sun in his eyes, after rubbing his tired eyes he put on his clothes and walked down to kitchen and saw his uncle reading the newspaper

"Morning uncle." Karagand said to him and walked to the larder to pick out some bread for breakfast

"Morning nephew. Sleep well?" His uncle asked him

"Actually, yeah I did. I had the greatest dream ever." Karagand answer his uncle

"Was it about you and that Thorn girl got married?" His uncle asked him and turned the next page on the newspaper

"Eh, yeah. How did you know?" Karagand asked his uncle little surprised

"Lucky guess. You usually dream about fighting against overlander androids." His uncle answers him and took a sip of his coffee next to him. Karagand thought while he made his sandwich with cheese this could be the right moment to tell someone about what happened yesterday

"Hey uncle, can I tell you something?" He asked his uncle

"Sure nephew. About what?" His uncle asked him

"About yesterday and that I told you last night was not the entirely story." He said to his uncle who had put down the newspaper and looked straight him in the eyes

"I'm all ears." He said and listened to everything Karagand had to tell from the burglars to get drive home by Team Bounty and when he was finished with his story he saw his uncle had his eyes closed that meant he was thinking about something when after several minutes he opened his eyes and smiles at Karagand

"So you know about the key then?" He asked Karagand still smiling at him

"Yeah." Karagand answers his uncle and shows him wearing it around his neck

"Good. Because that key was meant to you to have then you were ready and I think you're it." His uncle said to him

"Wait a minute. This key was meant to me to have? Why?" Karagand asked his uncle

"All I can tell you is that when you were born, someone knocked on our door and can you guess who was standing there?" His uncle asked him

"No. Who?" Karagand answer his uncle

"One of the twelve." His uncle answer him

"Really? Which one of them?" Karagand asked him exited to know the answer

"The one who controls water." His uncle answers him and took a new sip of his coffee

"Why was the one who controls water standing at our door then I was born?"He asked his uncle

"All I can remember that night was he told us that you were destined to open his room in the chamber of the twelve and why you were destined to do it was because you have water powers, nephew." His uncle answers him. Karagand thought his uncle was joking and started laughing but saw how serious his uncle looked in the face

"Really, uncle? Water powers? I mean sure I can swim faster than others but come on. I know as you do only the twelve can have the twelve element powers and I'm not one of the twelve. Because I can't be, right?" Karagand asked his uncle

"I think only one can help you find that answer, nephew." His uncle said and took one last sip from his coffee

"Who?" Karagand asked his uncle

"One-eyed Hunter." His uncle said and left the kitchen

Meanwhile at the Thorn house, Ahlisa had woke up early than usually for her, she had put on her clothes walked down to the kitchen to prepare some tea water for her and then she got to the kitchen she saw her mom already with a pot of tea water ready and she was pouring it in two cups

"Morning, Ahlisa." Her mom said to her

"Morning, mom. Did you make tea for both of us?" Ahlisa said to her mom

"Yes, I did. I thought you wanted some tea this morning and I was right as usually." Her mom said smiling at her then she picked up a strawberry tea bag and lay in her tea, Ahlisa took raspberry in hers. While Ahlisa took a sip from her tea she thought should she really tell her mom all what happened yesterday

"Hey mom. Can I tell you something?" she asked her mom

"Sure dear. About what?" Her mom asked her while she took a sip from her tea

"It's about yesterday." Ahlisa said simple

"But you have already told me and your father what happened yesterday." Her mom said confused

"I only told some parts of what happened yesterday." Ahlisa said unsure if she should go on with telling her about yesterday, her mom looked at her and saw what something was troubling her daughter, looked her in the eyes and smiled at her

"Whatever you have to tell me, I'm going to listen to you." Her mom said truthful. Ahlisa smiled at her mom and started telling from the beginning with the burglars to the end by be waked up by Team Bounty from sleeping on Karagand's shoulder the whole ride home to her. Her mother was first speechless and didn't know what to say then she smiled at her daughter and some tears started to fall from her face then she wiped them away and said while she smiled

"So you know about the key and everything else." To that Ahlisa first showed her mom the key she were around her neck then she said

"I only know about the key. Everything else do I not know." Her mom stilled smiled at her and took a sip from her cup

"Then I guess you will be surprised that the key was given to you by one of the twelve who control fire and told us you are meant to open her chamber in the chamber of the twelve because you have fire powers." Her mom finished then with a sip from her cup and looked at her daughter who was speechless and didn't know what she was going to ask first or what she would say against that she had fire powers

"I know a can touch fire without burn me but only the twelve who can control fire can do that and I'm not one of the twelve. Because I can't be one of the twelve, right mom?" Ahlisa asked her mom who continue smiled at her

"I think Saphira from Team Bounty can help you with that question and I think I should tell you that I hired them again today." Her mom said to her

"Why did you hire them again?" Ahlisa asked her mom

"Because we never solve the money problem with the Speed family and we have to solve it now. And we're going to be gone for a very long time. By the way, you were with their son last night. How was he?" Her mom said to her

"He was nice to me." Ahlisa said while she blushed like a red tomato when she started to talk about Karagand

"You like him, don't you?" Her mom said which made Ahlisa only blush redder

"How did you know?" She asked her mom still blushing

"You're blushing and I remember when you first started school, the first one you saw was him and you couldn't stop look at him." Her mom said and giggle at that her daughter was blushing more then she walked to get some bread, butter, cheese and ham and looked at her daughter who now had stopped blushing

"How many?" Her mom asked her

"Two, please." Ahlisa said and started making her sandwich.

It was evening now and Karagand's parents and uncle had left to go to the bank to solve the money problem they did not solve yesterday. His mom had told him that one-eyed Hunter was coming over to keep an eye one on him and from his dad he got a pistol and a dagger that actually was going to be his birthday present but after he told his mom and dad what happened yesterday they fought it was best if he had those so he could defend himself but just in case. Karagand sat and waited then he heard a knock on the door, he opened it and standing there was one-eyed Hunter but he was not dressed as he was yesterday instead for his black coat and black pants he wore a black suit, a white shirt and black slacks. This made Karagand laugh and one-eyed Hunter become furious

"Stop laughing! Or you can forget to come along on the mission." One-eyed Hunter said determent which made Karagand stop laughing and looked at him confused

"What mission?" He asked him

"The mission to meet Romeo, get some answer from him then maybe kill him or something. But you have to change clothes to something more with style." One-eyed Hunter explained to Karagand and looked at his clothes to see he was wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday

"Okay. Just wait here. I'll be back in five minutes." He said and used super speed to get to his room and change clothes. After five minutes he rushed down to one-eyed Hunter

"Well? How do I look?" Karagand asked him and showed he now wore similar clothes to what one-eyed Hunter wore just smaller

"Yeah, yeah. You look great. Now let's hurry, they others is waiting for us at Thorn's house." One-eyed Hunter said annoyed and used super speed to get to the Thorn house soon to be followed by Karagand who used super speed to

"Bet ten dark mobiums I'll get there first." Karagand said then runned away from one-eyed Hunter

"Oh, hell, no, you're." One-eyed Hunter said trying to catch up with Karagand and after three minutes he did and both was now just some meters that you could see the Thorn house and standing there was a cab near the entrance and then they reached the house Karagand won

"It seems you own me ten dark mobiums." Karagand said glad to have bet one-eyed Hunter who picked out a ten dark mobiums from his suit when muttered something which Karagand did not understood. After he gave Karagand the money one-eyed Hunter walked the cab and petted the two horses that pulled the cab then he did that heard the door to the house open and saw Falcon dressed in a dark green suit, a white shirt and green slacks and Skate dressed in a dark brown suit, a white shirt and light brown slacks walked out from the house and walked forward to the cab

"Are they ready to go?" He asked Falcon

"Saphira is helping the girl to make the finish touch." Falcon said to him and picked out two apples from his suit and gave it to the two horses which both gladly ate up. After waiting in ten minutes the guys could hear footsteps coming down from the house and outcome Saphira dressed in a purple long dress that hugged her curves and pushed up her breast also it showed her right leg, she wore purple open toe high heel boots and around her neck she had a golden necklace with five sapphires on and she had put red lipstick on her lips and had fixed her hair more curled that revealed most of her neck. Falcon, Skate and Karagand thought Saphira looked beautiful but one-eyed Hunter thought she looked like an angel. She walked down to them

"Ahlisa feels a little bit embarrassed about her choose of dress tonight. So I want you all to behave. Understood?" Saphira told them and the all nodded their heads when Ahlisa come out and she was dressed in a red ball dress with red open toe high heel boots and had a rose in her hair then she walked down to Karagand who blushed when she comes closer and then she stopped and looked at him first on is suit then him in the eyes

"You look nice, Karagand." Ahlisa said while she blushed. Karagand looked at Ahlisa and thought she looked great in her dress

"You look pretty, Ahlisa." Karagand said while he blushed, bowed to Ahlisa and kissed her hand. Ahlisa gave Karagand a warm smile when he rises then took his arm and was led to the cab. Skate opened the door to the cab and watched Karagand help Ahlisa inside the cab then he climbed up on the cab roof and sat there ready to go. Falcon walked to there the driver seat and waited for one-eyed Hunter and Saphira to get inside the cab. One-eyed Hunter and Saphira looked at each other in the eyes then Saphira walked forward to one-eyed Hunter who had his arm ready for her to take and she did then was led to the cab then was been helped by one-eyed Hunter to get inside and took a seat. One-eyed Hunter then closed the door, took the seat next to Saphira and looked at her and her dress

"You look like an angel." One-eyed Hunter said quietly and thought Saphira didn't hear him say that but heard her giggle at him and she kissed him on the cheek

"Thanks. You look handsome." Saphira said and giggle then she saw one-eyed Hunter mad and had his arms crossed then he put his top hat down to his face and started grumbling in it

"Oh! Come on Huntie. I was just teasing you." She said and thought one-eyed Hunter would put up his top hat but that was only for a short moment

"Stop calling me that." He said and put back his top hat down to his face. Karagand and Ahlisa looked at Saphira who giggle at how one-eyed Hunter acted then she said to them

"It was my nickname to him and I still use it." She continued giggle then she explained for Karagand and Ahlisa that they had got a tip from someone that Romeo was having a ball to celebrate his marriage with a rich lady and that was why they had nice clothes on them and they were going to make sure they had a private talk with just Romeo so they could answers why he sent some to get the keys Ahlisa and Karagand had and why he hired someone to kill them. It was a long trip to Romeo's place but it was going to be worth it and they all know the plan that was soon going to begin as soon as they reaches Romeo's place then all the fun could begin.

* * *

**What's Team Bounty going to get from Romeo and what's the plan they have made? All those questions are going to be answered on the next chapter. Until we meet again bye from old OneeyedHunter96.**


End file.
